


Egg-xotic erotic

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is driving Jim crazy with his obsessive eating of cream eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg-xotic erotic

## Egg-xotic erotic

#### by Marion

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/marion/>  
  
This was my entry for Caro Dee's 2010 Donate an Orgasm Anthology centered on 'Blair's Magnificent Mouth'.  
FYI. Cadbury's Flake is a stick of very crumbly, thinly folded, chocolate. It's available in some international stores in the US and maybe more widely available now that Kraft have taken over Cadbury's. For those of you interested in why Blair wanted to tease Jim with the confectinary, the author suggests you check out the advertisements for Cadbury's flake on Youtube.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"Las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso." (Ideas should be clear and chocolate thick.) _Spanish proverb_

Jim almost groaned out loud. _Please, God, not here as well!_

Blair slowly unwound the foil wrapper from the chocolate cream egg, releasing the heady sweet smell. 

Jim bit his lip to stop the whimper that wanted to escape as his friend and tormentor licked the very crown of the egg, leaving it slick and glistening. 

_Why here?_ Jim thought. _It's bad enough when he does this at home, did he have to bring one of the damn things into work? Thank God we're alone in the room, but who knows when someone may walk through the door!_

He couldn't tear his eyes away as Blair licked his lips, making an appreciative "mmmm" sound, and then raised the egg to his mouth. 

Jim knew the ritual by now. He'd seen it so many times these past few weeks. 

The first time he watched with amusement as Blair's hot, moist tongue flicked at the head of the egg, leaving it wet, and then proceeded to lick relentlessly until a hole appeared. He ran his tongue around the edges leaving them smooth like soft brown velvet, exposing the glossy thick cream with the yellow center inside. Next he folded his tongue and began to drill into the hole until he was able to scoop up a pearl of whiteness which sat on the tip of his tongue for a moment before he smacked his lips around it, an expression of bliss on his face. 

That was when Jim knew he was in trouble. He squirmed against the sudden tightness in his jeans as `little Jim' suddenly got interested. 

Yet still the torture went on. 

Blair took the egg into his mouth, caressing it with his lips and then sucking the top, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he did. He released the egg, licking the chocolate from his gleaming lips, before starting to nibble at the edges of the hole with sharp, white teeth, stabbing every so often at the lustrous cream with his probing tongue. 

This was usually when Jim bailed out, choosing to escape to the bathroom and gain some equilibrium from Blair's ritual devotion to the chocolate confectionary. 

Jim tried to stay in the bathroom until it was safe, but even then he often emerged in time to see Blair licking his fingers thoroughly clean, those lips stained brown and gleaming with melted chocolate. 

The whole thing was invading Jim's dreams, dreams where he was covered in chocolate and Blair was eagerly licking him clean, starting with Jim's cock, using long slow licks, making Jim's toes curl in pleasure, before sucking his cock, Blair's cheeks hollowing out, even as he made appreciative little noises, driving Jim to beg for release, and then physically pushing Jim over onto his stomach and nibbling at Jim's anus, before Blair folded that sinful tongue and pierced Jim's body... The times he'd awoken to find he was lying in a wet spot, praying that he hadn't disturbed his straight roomie sleeping downstairs.... 

And now, Blair had brought one of the fucking eggs into work! Was he to have no respite? 

Blair raised the egg back to his mouth to begin sucking when Jim leapt to his feet. "Enough!" 

Blair jumped in surprise and Jim seized the opportunity to raise him up off the seat, a hand under Blair's elbow. "Come on," he ordered, propelling his friend from behind the desk. Blair barely had time to put the egg down, before he was ushered from the office. 

"What's wrong? Where're we going?" 

But Jim didn't say a word; he just used Blair's bewilderment to propel him into the nearest bathroom - luckily empty. He leaned against the bathroom door to make sure no one disturbed them. 

Blair stared at him in bewilderment. "What is wrong with you? Is it a Sentinel related thing?" 

"You can't eat those things at work!" The words escaped Jim's mouth before he thought about them. 

"Okay..." Blair said slowly, nodding his head in a `let's humor the poor Sentinel' sort of way. "Mind telling me why?" 

Jim cast about for a good reason. "You'll get the phones sticky." _Please God, tell me I didn't just say that!_

"Hmm. Right. In case it escaped your notice, I am a grown man. I do have some common sense. In fact, I brought some wet wipes with me. However, now you've dragged me in here, I'll take the opportunity to wash my hands. Happy now?" He looked intently at Jim's reflection in the mirror over the wash basin. "So are you going to tell me the real reason behind your edict?" 

Blair paused to give his partner a chance to speak. When nothing was forthcoming, he continued, "Could it have something to do with the way you disappear whenever I start eating a cream egg in the loft?" 

Still not getting any answers, Blair dropped his eyes to the washing bowl. "Maybe I've got it all wrong," he said quietly. 

"What?" Jim, still trying to think of a way out of this situation, was taken by surprise at the apparent change of subject. 

Blair was studiously avoiding looking at him as he dried his hands. "I tried subtly, tried hints; practically hit you over the head with the clue bus. But maybe I was wrong all along, you are_ as straight as they come, or just not interested in me as _that_ kind of partner. I really thought I was onto something with those eggs, though." He sounded disappointed, but then he wheeled around to glare at Jim. "I just want you to know..." His hands were moving as he spoke, droplets of water flying through the air. "I put _everything into eating those eggs! Every trick I ever leaned about finger food and how to seduce your date! I wasted..." 

Jim blinked. This was not what he expected. "You aren't wrong," he blurted out. 

Blair's eyes narrowed. "Say that again." 

"You aren't wrong. It wasn't a waste." Jim put his head back against the bathroom door and stared at the ceiling. "God, you've been driving me nuts with the things." He scowled at Blair. "I thought, I really thought you were just a sadist bastard who loved cream eggs!" 

Blair laughed, relief plain in the sound. "Oh, cream eggs are great, sweet and tasty, packed full of serotonin and phenethylamine!" He invaded Jim's personal space so close Jim could feel his hot breath against Jim's collar bone. "But I'd really love to taste this more." His voice was like smooth chocolate as he cupped Jim's cock through his trousers. 

That was too much for Jim who groaned once aloud, his head falling back against the door with a soft thud, as he came in his trousers. 

Blair pouted. "I guess that means I'll have to wait until later?" 

Jim chuckled in relaxed, sated relief. "I can see having you as my lover will be messy." 

"God, I hope so!" 

Anything else Blair might have said was cut off as Jim captured those lush lips in a warm, wet, open-mouthed kiss. He pulled back to graze Blair's lips gently with his own, then sucked at Blair's lower lip before releasing him. 

Blair was looking at Jim's mouth, his eyes heavy-lidded. "Do you know," he whispered as he leaned in, "the lips are made of the most sensitive skin on the whole body?" His voice caressed Jim's ears like the tip of a lover's tongue and Jim felt his cock try to rise again. 

Blair wet his lips and moved in, sucking Jim's upper lip lightly, pulling away slowly, before doing the same with Jim's lower lip. 

Jim felt light headed. He gently moved back before he totally lost control. "No more cream eggs at work, right?" he said softly, his head resting against Blair's forehead as he tried to regain his equilibrium. 

A leer slowly came over Blair's face. "Guess we'll have to find something else to put in my mouth." He adopted an air of innocence. "Have you ever seen me eat a Cadbury's chocolate flake, Jim?" 

Jim swallowed. He closed his eyes for a second, biting back a groan. He had a feeling that from now on, all Blair would have to do was utter the word `chocolate' and he'd spout a hard-on! 

"You go back and grab our things while I clean up," he said as he practically pushed Blair out the door. "I think we need to discuss your addiction to chocolate back home." 

"Really? You going to help me with a five point chocolate plan, Officer?" 

Jim shook his head in wry amusement. "With jokes like that, you need help, Candy Man. Now go!" He planted his hand firmly on Blair's ass, feeling his partner give a little wriggle against his palm before moving away. 

_As someone once said, nothing is more romantic than chocolate_ , Jim thought as his eyes followed Blair's firm, jean-clad ass back to the MC office. He smiled as he shut the restroom door. He was looking forward to a long and very messy future and he couldn't be happier! 

* * *

End 

Egg-xotic erotic by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
